herofandomcom-20200223-history
Fuli (The Lion Guard)
Fuli is one of the main characters and the tritagonist in the 2015 TV film The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and it's 2016 follow-up series The Lion Guard, both based on the 1994 film The Lion King. She is a cheetah cub who along with her friends Kion, Bunga, Ono and Beshte form The Lion Guard to protect The Pride Lands from threats such as hyenas. She is voiced by Diamond White. ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' When Bunga and Kion race through the Pride Lands playing Baobab Ball, they encounter Fuli, who flips Bunga off her back for attempting to hitch a ride with her. Later, after Kion learns that he is to lead the Lion Guard, he appoints Beshte, Fuli, and Ono to positions on the Guard. He gathers the team together and attempts to show them the Roar of the Elders, but all that comes out is a squeak. Just then, Kion's father Simba arrives and reacts in horror to Kion's choice of teammates. He insists that the Guard must be made of lions only and then berates Kion for treating his role as leader like a game. Not long after this, the team learns that the hyenas are attacking a herd of gazelles. With no time to lose, Kion assembles the Lion Guard, using his paw to gift each of them with a special shoulder marking. Together, the five friends attack the hyenas. The group then notice that the gazelles have caused a stampede and trapped Kion's sister Kiara. Kion sends out Fuli and Bunga to save his sister to which they do. After Kiara is safely returned to Simba and Nala, Kion blasts the hyenas back to the Outlands with the powerful Roar of the Elders. Simba realizes that his son was wise to have chosen who he chose. He congratulates his son on the victory and accepts this new, brilliant assembling of loyal animals. ''The Lion Guard'' Set after the film, Fuli continues serving in The Lion Guard alongside Kion, Bunga, Beshte and Ono. In the series, Fuli and the rest of the Guard continue their battles with Janja and his clan, through they also have to deal with other villainous animals such as the new crocodile leader Makuu (until he reformed), a pack of jackals led by Reirei and most recently, the spirit of Kion's great-uncle Scar (who was the leader of the previous Lion Guard). Quotes Gallery Imagetlgbatlg.jpg|Fuli and The Lion Guard Fuli_and_baby_baboon.png|Fuli and Baby Baboon Imagetlgtmryoungfuli.png|Full as a young cub 2018-04-21-03_03_36.png|Fuli facing Makucha FB IMG 1563480580181.jpg|Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Kion, Bunga, Anga and Makini in a promo picture for Season 3 of The Lion Guard. Grown_TLG.png Tumblr f5d5cdaf591e98cf1d9f9cbbf93c2eff cad414eb 1280.jpg Trivia *It is revealed in the Season 2 episode "The Morning Report" that Fuli has known Kion and Bunga since she was a young cub. *Not only is Fuli the only female member of Kion's Lion Guard, but is the first ever female to join any Lion Guard as previous ones had only male members. *Fuli may have feelings for bunga, for example she wants to protect him in 'Fuli's new family'. Navigation Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Lion King Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Speedsters Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Athletic Category:Predators Category:Ferals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Guardians Category:Sidekick Category:Orphans Category:Nurturer Category:Tomboys Category:In Love Category:Wrathful Category:Amazons Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Mischievous Category:Tricksters Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Bully Slayers Category:Independent Category:Loyal Category:Strong-Willed Category:Charismatic Category:Rescuers Category:Damsel in distress Category:Arrogant Category:Genius Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Adventurers Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Neutral Good Category:Successful Category:Teenagers Category:Outright